Havana Nights
by Sammalfoy
Summary: Dans la lignée de Fjudy-je suis ton padawan-un OS sur peut-être une dispute ou alors un baiser Dasey....


Me voilà enfin que le site pour publier. Ceci n'est pas ma première fic Derek/Casey, ni même ma première fic du tout, j'ai déjà écris pas mal de HP, mais je publie celle ci avant les autres pour faire comprendre à Fjudy que ces histoires donnent envie d'écrire.....

_Avant de commencer à lire clique sur le lien et écoute cette chanson en même temps que ta lecture._

.com/watch?v=gBTEIdjohsc

_**Havana Nights**_

Casey marchait vite car il faisait froid dehors. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir mais ses mains étaient glacées, puis elle voulait rentrer au plus vite chez elle.

Elle venait de se disputer avec Emily au sujet du nouveau petit ami de cette ci et sa seule échappatoire était de rentrer chez elle, bien que même cette idée là ne la réjouisse pas.

En effet ses parents n'étaient pas chez elle, mais Derek occupait la maison et elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser sa nouvelle conquête.

Elle pénétra dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds et ferma la porte en douceur. Aucune trace de Derek dans le salon, mais une musique provenait de l'étage. Une fois encore il avait du mettre la musique à fond pour masquer les différentes manifestations de plaisir de sa copine.

Casey allait se diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle remarqua que la musique qu'elle entendait était différente de celle qui provenait habituellement de la chambre de son demi-frère. Elle gravit quelques marches de l'escalier et tendit l'oreille.

De la musique cubaine! La jeune femme sourit. Que pouvait bien faire Derek?

Discrètement elle grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea avec la délicatesse d'un chat (pas le mien en tous cas) vers la chambre du jeune homme. La porte était ouverte et Casey n'en revenait pas. Devant ses yeux se déroulait un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

Derek avait poussé les meubles contre les murs et profitait de l'espace disponible pour danser. Le rythme entraînant de la musique cubaine guidait ses pas, il bougeait, tournait, dansait… et il le faisait bien d'après ce que voyait Casey. Elle ne connaissait pas ce côté là de Derek et se demandait où il avait apprit à danser comme ça. Elle le regarda quelques minutes puis voulu repartir comme si elle n'avait jamais été là mais elle donna un coup dans un meuble à côté d'elle et une boite en tomba. Le bruit stoppa Derek dans sa danse qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers le couloir.

Il vit Casey qui regardait la boite en formant un mot grossier avec ses lèvres, bien sur aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle n'oserait jamais et Derek le savait bien.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et regarde dans sa direction.

-Je ne supporte pas d'être espionné. Déclara-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Derek, je …

Mais Casey ne termina pas sa phrase car Derek lui tournait à présent le dos. Casey baissa les yeux, elle savait ce que c'était que d'être observée quand on danse et qu'on se croit seul. La musique s'arrêta et Casey entendit les pas de Derek. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux il était face à elle.

-Tu ne devais pas être chez Emily? Demanda-t-il.

-Si mais il y a eu un changement de programme. Répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

-Puisque tu m'as vu dis moi ce que tu en penses. Reprit Derek.

Casey le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler puis elle comprit enfin.

-Tu es un très bon danseur. Reconnut-elle.

-Maintenant descends Casey s'il te plait.

Casey s'exécuta, elle comprenait très bien que Derek ne voulait pas spécialement la voir plus longtemps.

Cependant elle le vit descendre quelques minutes après elle. Il posa quelque chose à côté de la télé puis commença à déplacer les meubles. Casey se tenait dans un coin du salon et regardait Derek faire étonnée.

Lorsqu'il considéra qu'il y avait assez de place il retourna vers la télé et glissa le cd qu'il avait descendu dans la chaîne stéréo. La musique résonna dans tout le salon. Le même rythme cubain que Casey avait entendu plus tôt retentissait à nouveau. Derek regarda sa demi-sœur.

-A ton tour. Lui dit-il en lui désignant la piste de danse qu'il avait aménagé.

Casey se dit que c'était de bonne guerre. Elle avança doucement au centre de la piste et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Derek souriait en la regardant faire, la danse classique était vraiment trop ancrée en elle.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui fit face.

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Conclut-elle.

-Je m'entraîne depuis toujours, en cachette. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il la guida au rythme de la musique, faisant des cercles avec leurs bassins, la faisant tourner.

Casey se collait à lui, c'était la musique qui la guidait et elle sentait que loin de Derek elle ne danserait pas correctement.

Ils dansèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, devenant de plus en plus proches, ils commençaient à transpirer et leurs respirations s'accéléraient mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

Derek positionna une de ses jambes entre celles de Casey, cala fermement sa main droite dans le dos de Casey et la fit basculer en arrière. Lorsqu'elle remonta son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Derek.

Ne tenant plus et se laissant guider par la sensualité de leur danse, le jeune homme franchit la distance restante afin de capturer les lèvres pulpeuses de la danseuse dans un baiser reflétant leur danse.


End file.
